


Little Guy

by FeralToast29



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Real Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralToast29/pseuds/FeralToast29
Summary: Schlatt's asshole-ness finally catches upto him. Now, he's cursed. And has until his 22nd birthday to break it. And considering it's March, he better act fast.Will Schlatt be able to break this curse? Or will he be stuck in a unfamiliar place and body for the rest of his little life?
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Son of a witch!!

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTES BELOW!!!!:
> 
> Heyo! Thank you for reading my story, if you like it, don't be afraid of leaving a comment (positive or critical) or kudos! Even just the comment 'poggers' inspires me to write more! 
> 
> This is about IRL Schlatt and Wilbur and does have a romantic plot to it (yes, I know I tagged minecraft. But shhhshshshaakwms- I did it so more people have a chance of seeing this story.) 
> 
> Their world is slightly tweaked though. In this, Schlatt is not a streamer or youtuber. But Wilbur and everyone else is.
> 
> Minors will not be romanticized. And if Schlatt or Wilbur finds this and ask me to remove it I will.

Schlatt could be a dick sometimes. Usually he was a chill, laid-back dude. But not when he was having a super terrible week. Unfortunately, he was having a super-duper terrible week. 

His favorite pizza shop in New York (one that has been there since he was a kid) was closing, and his landlord was evicting him. 'too much noise' apparently.

"Fucking bullshit. I'm like, the quietest guy ever." He told himself, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked down the street. He was loading boxes into the moving truck, and of corse the street by his apartment was full of already parked cars. Meaning he had to park a block away. It was just one thing after the other, and Schlatt felt like he was about to blow. 

Suddenly an old women from an alleyway approached him, she was supporting herself with a strange looking walking-stick. She held out a tin can

"Excuse me kind s-" 

"UGHH- WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he shouted at her. His pent up anger being released onto this poor homeless lady, who flinched in response to his yelling. Schlatt's breathing was erratic. He grit his teeth in frustration. Human contact was the last thing he wanted right now.

"Listen lady, I don't have any cash on me right now, and I already have my own shit to deal w-" the lady grabbed her walking stick and banged him over the head. 

"Youngins like you have no respect for us poor elderly folk, where's your gentleman-ship?!" She scolded harshly in a croaky voice. 

"Ow- you fucking bitch- I have nothing to give yo-" she hit him again, this time harder. He was definitely going to have a bump there later.

"I don't want your stankin money! You deserve to be taught a lesson!"

Schlatt wasn't about to punch an old woman (but Jesus fuck, he wanted to punch this one so bad) he backed away from her, ready to run from her if he had to. The woman stared seemingly straight though him. Maybe into his soul.

"I sense trouble in your heart. Lonliness..." She thought for a moment, "you're young, with a whole life ahead of you. It'd be too cruel of me to turn you into a frog forever, or just poof you into dust. But I do have one idea-" a evil smirk spread across her face, from ear to ear. "I have the perfect punishment-lesson for a heathen like yourself." 

Schlatt wondered what kind of drugs this woman was on. She was speaking nonsense. If he had his phone on him he would've pulled out his phone to record her. He ended up just rolling his eyes and turning to walk awa-... Was it just him or was the floor getting closer?  
He looked around, noticing the buildings were getting bigger too, even the lady was getting taller than him!   
And then he realized something; the world wasn't growing, he was...shrinking!? Oh man- did this old lady drug him somehow?

His blue sweater he loved wearing started to feel much looser on him.   
"What the he- bBAAA-" he covered his mouth, shocked by what just came out. He heard a wicked laughter from behind him and turned to glare daggers at the woman.

"The BAAAAAaaa did you bAaAAAaaa to me!?" His voice sounded much higher pitched.

"This is no drug young man. It's a curse. One only broken when you can learn to change. A curse that if isn't broken by your 22nd birthday, will be permanent."

Schlatt was freaking out, the woman was huge compared to him now, he wanted to scream- but he just felt so.. tired... He lost his balance and fell backwords onto the pavement, his vision growing dim. His eyes heavy.  
"Oh and so you can't run to any potential family or friends here in the city for help, I'm sending you to a place you've never been before. Good luck, little ram" She cackled. It was one of the last things Schlatt heard before it all went dark


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur Soot is walking home from a friend's house, and finds something unexpected in the rain..

It was raining, and Wilbur was caught in the middle of it. Even worse, he didn't bring an umbrella. It was fine earlier, why would he need one?

Now, he was as soggy as a sponge. He had gone to one of his streaming pal's house to play a video game together. It wasn't raining then. But now it was, and hard. 

"Just a few more blocks. Just a few more blocks. Just a few more blocks.." he mumbled to himself as comfort while he walked. He imagined himself taking a nice warm bath when he got home, than getting into his cozy PJs, and then doing whatever the hell else he wanted to do, alone. He smiled at the thought. Having personal time to himself was a blessing. He could work on another new song, think of new video ideas, bake, or even just sleep. It's the reason he hadn't gotten a pet or a girlfriend yet. Quiet time was his time. And no one else could ruin it for him-

"BaaAAAAaaa!"

Wilbur heard something, small noises, almost unnoticeable at first. The further he walked, the more clear it became. It was.. bleating? It sounded like a sheep or something. 

"A sheep must've escaped from Scotland" he chuckled to himself. He came to a stop when the noise was it's loudest. It was coming from an alley-way. He knew that this had 'horror movie death scene' written all over it. But his curiosity got the better of him. So he grabbed his phone, turned on flashlight, and walked straight into the darkness.

He reached the end of the alley way and found a large blue sweater on the ground, the same strange noises from before emitting from it. The sweater- or specificly: the thing inside the sweater- trembled and shivered from underneath. Wilbur paled, assuming he just found a fucking baby. He didn't want to have to wait for the police to show up in this weather, but also didn't want to leave the baby there.

"Jesus Christ.." he muttered.

The thing inside the hoodie seemed to hear him, and it perked up. Wilbur hesitantly walked over, crouching down to scoop up what he assumed to be an abandoned child. 

"Hey, little one, you're gonna be oka- WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT!?" He yelled, backing away from it quickly.

It's not a baby. It's not a fucking baby. It peaked its head out. It was a sheep-goat-thingy..but also not quite. Something was wrong with it. The little creature flinched at his screaming, tears falling from it's big eyes. 

"BAaaaAA!" It cried

Wilbur's panic subsided rather fast. Replaced with just pure confusion. Did he just discover a new species of sheep? It definitely didn't seem deadly. Wilbur took a step towards it.

The little thing stood up. Yes. Stood up. On two legs. Wilbur's brain did a backflip. There was a 3-foot tall sheep-human creature that stood on two legs in front of him right now. How was he supposed to react?

The thing waddled over to him. Its sweater barely hanging onto its body. It gave him soft pleading eyes.

"Baaaa.." it sniffled and got close enough to grab onto his left pant-leg tightly. Wilbur almost considered kicking the creature off of him, but at the same time he felt bad for it. It was even wetter than he was. it would not last under conditions like these for much longer. He took a deep breath and reached down, scooping the creature into his arms. He wasn't sure what his next step would be.

"I.. I guess I could take you home for just tonight, than we could get you to the shelter or something tomorrow.. yeah.. that's sounds good..." He said to himself. Still not sure what the creature he's holding even is. It curled back under the sweater by now. Its crying had stopped, but it made occasional sniffles here and there.

Wilbur's brain just kinda went static-y after that. He just wanted to get back to his place at this point, and to be in the safety of his own home. He started at the ground the whole time.

When he reached his apartment door he already had his key ready and swiftly opened the door. He turned on the living room/kitchen lights and locked the door behind him. He let out the biggest sigh of relief imaginable. His home was warm, and quiet. Like he knew it would be.

He had no time to relax though, as the thing in his arms suddenly leaped out of them. Running past the living room and kitchen and into the bathroom, hiding in the cupboard under the sink. Quickly, he followed after it.

"At least you picked the bathroom of all places.."

He walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. Hearing the sounds of shuffling from the cabinet. He sighed and squated down to open the cabinet

"Come out little... thing." He mumbled

He opened up the cupboard and reached his hand into it, trying to grab the 'thing'.

"Come on. We need to give you a b- OW- MOTHERFUCKER!" he cursed and yanked his hand away. The thing bit his arm!

"You mother fuck- just.. stay there!" He hurried out of the bathroom and to the hall closet, grabbing a bandage for the bleeding wound.

"It's suddenly so afraid of me, what a little bastard. It can't live under there though. I need to get it out, but with what?" He thought. Food probably. But what did it eat? He knew what sheeps eat, but was that thing really even a sheep? Maybe it bit him because it was carnivorous.

He walked into his kitchen, deciding to just grab a bunch of random food. Bread, lettuce, ham, cheese, tomato, bacon, carrots. He stumbled back over to the bathroom with full arms. Glad that the little demon thing hadn't escaped through bathroom door that he left open. He placed the things on the sink and grabbed a carrot from it's bag. Being more weary this time. He opened the cupboard and waved the carrot in front of it. Trying to coax it out.

"Tsktsktsktsk Come on little thing. There's food here. It's tastyyy" he hummed. But it didn't work. He repeated this with all the foods, until bread slices, ham slices, pieces of lettuce, and all the other foods he had were laying on the ground around the exhausted man. He groaned, trying to think of another way to get this thing out of his cupboard.

"If you don't come out for me, you're gonna starve in there- wait.."

That's it! It won't come out for him. Him. What if it thinks Wilbur left, but Wilbur was actually hiding? It could give Wilbur the chance to grab the little shit.

Wilbur shut the cabinet door and grabbed more of the food, laying it out on the ground. He got into acting mode and sighed sadly.

"Fine. Stay in there and starve. He opened the bathroom door, but actually crawled quietly onto the bathroom counter. He reached over and shut the door from there. Being absolutely quiet.

There was nothing for a few long minutes, and Wilbur thought maybe it's died from hypothermia under his sink. But the cupboard door eventually cracked open, the thing crawling out, wilbur got a better chance to look at it now, it was really a sheep-human hyrbid of some sort. It stood on two legs, but was covered in white fur, had ears, hooved feet and hoove-like hands...paws? And had full grown horns that curl down and over his ears. Full grown horns would mean this wasn't a young one then. This was a fully mature but tiny creature. It also had big eyes, which thankfully weren't creepy goat-like eyes. There was a cute, cartoonish quality to the thing. 

Wilbur watched the thing sniff it's food. Watching to see what it picks out.

What Wilbur didn't expect was for the thing to sit down and start making a sandwich.

Bread, cheese, ham, tomato, lettuce, bacon. The creature made itself a delicious snack. Wilbur was in disbelief. At least he knew the creature wasn't as helpless or stupid as he originally thought. Made him worry about going to grab the thing, would it fight back?

Wilbur noticed it was almost done with it's sandwich, and he would have to act fast.

He swung his legs down off the counter and kicked the cupboard door shut from behind the little thing. The little thing panicked and backed up into a wall. It met eyes with Wilbur and growled.  
Wilbur sighed, hoping off the counter. He stared back, astablishing dominance with the thing.

"Listen. You need a bath. I hope your smart enough to understand me, since I know now your smart enough to prepare a sandwich. You gotta work with me here. I'm not letting you get back into that cupboard." He slowly reached his hand down to the creature.

The thing made warning-like growls. Could a sheep even growl? It watched Wilbur's hand the whole time, not even blinking. When Wilbur's hand made contact with its head both of them instantly tensed up, scared of what the other is planning.

Wilbur hestiantly started to scratch it's head like you would with most animals. There was silence from both of them. The thing just standing there and taking it. Not seeming to be too happy or too angry about it. 

Wilbur eventually stopped. Well that was extremely awkward. He went to pull his hand away, but the thing suddenly grabbed his hand with it's two tinier ones. It pulled Wilbur's hand back down onto its own head. Wilbur was shocked, but also quite pleased. A tiny smirk formed on his face.

"Awe, you like when I pet you? Okay, just a few more pats." Wilbur sat down in front of the creature and continued to scratch it's head. It had its head down now, and had its eyes closed. It's like it enjoyed the pets.

Wilbur felt proud of himself for 'taming' the little thing. Maybe this wouldn't be hell after all.

Schlatt was cold, confused, and scared.

He woke up underneath his now rain-soaked sweater, and when he peaked his head out. He did not recognize where he was. He stood up on his own, noting how small he still was, and how big his sweater still was. Had the drug not worn off yet? Is he just dreaming? Where had the lady taken him? This was definitely not New York. Or Texas for that matter.  
He took a step forward and stepped right into a puddle. He looked down at it, and immediately backed right back into the wall of the alley way again. 

That was not his reflection. No fucking way. He finally looked down at his hands, and his skin went white- well- the skin under the fur that is.

He had aposable fingers and thumbs, but they had a rough hoove-like quality to them, and his arms were covered in white fur, in fact, his whole body was covered in white fur. He was furry. He was an animal like creature. Oh Lord. What did he get himself into. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he felt panic start to set in.

He felt his face, his previously human face. He had a fucking muzzle. With a little animal nose. And an animal mouth. He had animal ears and a pair of horns too. What animal even was he? He was too scared to think about it. 

'this can't be happening.. no no no no- THIS SHIT DOESNT JUST HAPPEN, IT DOESN'T! CURSES ARENT REAL!' he thought to himself. Tears started pouring from his eyes and he left out a cry

"BaaAAAAaaa!"

Oh god, even his cries sounded different, he sounded like some sheep. He was a fucking sheep. A bi-pedal sheep. Would science call him a freak and try to experiment on him? Would they cut him open and see how he works? Would they put his lifeless corpse on display at a museum for people to gawk at?  
He hid under his sweater, sobbing. It was raining, and cold. But the fear of hypothermia was outweighed by the thought of being a freak like this forever. He cried enough to drown out the sound of Approaching footsteps

"Jesus Christ.." a voice spoke up from outside his sweater. Causing him to freeze up. Who was there? Would they hurt him?who could he even trust anymore!?

He heard their footsteps now and heard them stop right in front of him. Schlatt decided that if he were to die. He at least wanted to see his killer. He peaked his head out from under the sweater.

"Hey, little one, you're gonna be oka- WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT!?" The young, rather handsome-looking man yelled. Schlatt watched the man stumbled backwards, looking at Schlatt with fear and bewilderment. Schlatt flinched and teared up. He already felt like a freak, and this just made him feel worse. He let out another cry

"BAaaaAA!" The man attempted to walk back upto him. But Schlatt stood up this time. He looked the man in the eyes, letting out another weak sound  
"Baaaa.." he approached him and grabbed onto his pants. Clinging to the man. Whether the man would bring him death or safey, Schlatt didn't care. He just didn't wanna be here in this alley anymore. 

The man eventually picked him up. Obviously hesitating picking up a freak like him.  
Schlatt's mind went fuzzy there. He knew the man said other things after that, but he spaced out. He wondered what would happen next? Where would the man be taking him? He had enough questions to think about 'til the man returned to what Schlatt assumes is his home. Where Schlatt snapped out of his thoughts and his first instinct was 'run'.

Well an hour of hiding in cupboards, bitting people, and making a sandwich later (and for plot convince). Schlatt was face to face with the man who previously held him. Growling at him, which the man instantly replied with a growl.

"Listen. You need a bath. I hope your smart enough to understand me, since I know now your smart enough to prepare a sandwich. You gotta work with me here. I'm not letting you get back into that cupboard." Who the hell did this fucker think he was? That was his cupboard now. And no one was gonna stop him from living (and possibly dying) in it. Oh, and now he had the balls to try and touch him? Really? The man was bringing his hand down to touch Schlatt who of course, let out a warning growl. He was about to rip this man a new hole. Schlatt stopped when his hand made contact with his head though. He contemplated biting the man again, but he was too slow on thinking cause the man started to pet him... And for some reason, He liked it. Of course he didn't want to show that he did. But it felt quite nice.

Both him and the man we're silent. The man soon tried to pull his hand away, but Schlatt grabbed it. His hand was bigger than both of Schlatt's hands. Kinda scary. This man could crush Schlatt's little skull.. but let's not dwell on that terrifying thought!

Schlatt pulled his hand back down onto his head. The pets felt way to good to stop. The man gave a small smile, one that made Schlatt feel tingly inside

"Awe, you like when I pet you? Okay, just a few more pats." The man said with that smooth voice of his, as he seated himself in front of Schlatt on the floor. Schlatt felt like he could just go to sleep right there. He leaned his head down and close his tired eyes. And for it a while it just stayed like that.

But all good things must come to an end.  
The man removed his hand from Schlatt's head and put both of his hands under schlatt's armpits, lifting him up into the air. Schlatt attempted to fight back. But he couldn't do anything much except wiggle a bit.

"Ha. Gotcha, now it's time for a bath!" He sat Schlatt on the toilet, who had already given up fighting at this point. The bathroom doorknob was too high, and trying to fight this massive man would only end in tragity for him.

Schlatt watches the man, taking note of his features, he was tall, maybe even taller than normal him. He was the Definition of pretty boy. He was british too, fancy. And he had a tight little tushy. But no homo of course. He watched huge man prepare A bath for him.

It just hit him now that this dude had no idea of who Schlatt was before the curse. This dude probably though schlatt was some crazy weird animal hybrid or pet. It was weird to think about.

"Okay. Now, we need to remove this-" The man spoke, turning to him. Schlatt didn't know what he meant at first, until the dude started to reach for schlatt's sweater. He growled again and tried to jump off the toilet to run away, but was caught.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?! Not so fast, little guy- hey speaking of guy, are you even a 'guy'? No better time to check then now I guess" 

Schlatt went into full panic mode. Thrashing about. He was not about to get violated like this. His dignity was the last thing he had here. He was not about to loose it. He kicked and tried to wiggle free.

"Agh- fuc- Stop that!!" The man scolded. It was already too late though, Schlatt jumped out of his hands. Unlike before though, where he landed feet first onto soft carpet. He landed face first onto hard tile. Ow. 

That hurt a fucking lot, and dazed him long enough for Wilbur to scoop him back up and scold him like he was some kid.

"That's what you get for being an annoying, slippery little weasel." The man tugged his sweater off, lifting him up to examine.

"You are a.... Boy! See was that so hard?" The man chuckled, patting his head.

That was terrible. Never. Fucking. Again. Not even the pats could make up for that. He was furious. He was going to press charges when he changed back into a person, he swears.

His anger slowly flooded away though, as he was lowered into warm, bubble-filled water. Yes. The dude put bubbles in the bath tub. Schlatt instantly leaned back, letting out a noise that sounded like a groan of relief. It earned a chuckle from the man.

"Good to see you're enjoying that. But I still need to take one, so you need to hurry." He explained, grabbing shampoo. He went to put some in his hand, but Schlatt splashed water at him. 

"Ah- fucking hell! What was that for?" Schlatt made grabby hands for the bottle, and The dude understood. He wanted to do the shampoo part himself. It made him roll his eyes.

"Whatever, here. Just hurry so I can take a damn bath."

Schlatt nodded and started washing himself this time. Gee, did it feel nice to have autonomy again. Washing himself was a bit confusing though, he had hair everywhere, so did the shampoo go everywhere? He assumed so and just quickly lathered and washed himself off. The man had walked out of the bathroom to find him clothes, giving Schlatt a hand towel. Yes, he was small enough to use a hand towel as a normal towel. 

The man eventually came back with an assortment of clothes.  
"You seem to like wearing clothes, so these are just some of my baby clothes that have been stored away for a long time now. Maybe one will fit you" he explained to schlatt, shrugging his shoulders.  
Schlatt was just embarrassed at this point, baby clothes, really? He supposed its better than being naked though.

He scanned over the articles of clothing and huffed, all of them sucked and looked ridiculous. The man groaned in annoyance,

"I don't have anything else to give you little guy. Here just put these on. He handed Schlatt a blue longsleeve shirt and denim overalls. Schlatt concluded at that point that his life fucking sucked. He hesitantly put them on, feeling like a fool. When he finished the man picked him up and set himself on the counter so he could see himself in the mirror. He could see his features much better now than he could from the puddle. He was a sheep, but not the big wooley kind. He had big brown eyes too. He had a little tail that he found he could wiggle, although he's not sure what that could do for him.

"Hey, If you're staying here, you're gonna need a name. You already have one?

"....baa." he couldn't speak words. 

"Oh yeah, you can't speak english, duh. well I can think of one for you- what are you doing?"

Schlatt was not about to let this dude of all people name him. No way. He was already on the sink, so he walked upto the mirror and started to blow hot air onto it, making it steam up. He quickly wrote in big letters 'S C H L A T T' on the mirror.

"Schlatt? Uh- quite a peculiar name, but okay. I'm Wilbur." Schlatt took a mental note of that name, Wilbur sounded like the name of someone he'd bully high school. He would definitely love to shove this pretty-boy into a locker right about now. Revenge for violating him.

"Okay, well. While you were drying off, besides getting you clothes, I made you a makeshift bed." He lifted Schlatt up and carried him into his room. There was a cardboard box on the floor with a pillow and blanket inside it. Wilbur set him down in it.

"There. Its not the best, but no animals on the furniture" Wow. That was low-key speiciest. Schlatt was actually a tad bit offended. He cross his arms and looked up at Wilbur.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now. Don't run around and cause mischief." Wilbur glared before turning to go back to the bathroom.

Schlatt instantly thought 'fuck this'. And hopped out of the box. He wasn't an animal, he was a person. And he wasn't about to sleep in a cardboard box. He gripped onto Wilbur's bedsheets and started to climb up them. Determined to sleep somewhere cozy tonight. When he got into the bed he flopped down face first. The warm fuzzy blankets felt so good. He started burying himself into the blankets. Surrounded by walls of fluff. His eyes grew heavy. He closed his eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Wilbur doesn't know what he expected when he came back into his room after his shower. He found an empty box and Schlatt, who's supposed to be in that box, on his bed. He considered waking Schlatt up. But he was too tired to argue with the little shit. He just flopped into bed with his own blanket and fell asleep.


End file.
